Locura
by Gisaku Ikiru
Summary: Dicen que las personas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por amor, y Sasuke está a punto de comprobar por sí mismo qué tan cierto puede llegar a ser esto. Después de todo, el amor y la locura van tomados de la mano, ¿o no? NaruSasuNaru, One-shot.


**Bueno, esto es un one-shot que hice hace algunos meses atrás. Es un **NaruSasuNaru** un poco empalagoso o dramático; no lo sé, ya eso es cosa de ustedes. Tengan el gusto de leer esto, por favor.  
**

***Disclaimer:** La serie y el manga de Naruto, junto con todos sus personajes, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. No pretendo ganar nada escribiendo este tipo de cosas; sólo lo hago por puro ocio y entretenimiento de cuarta. Y_ou got that?  
_  
**  
Ahora sí, ¡al fic!  
**  


* * *

**  
Locura  
**

Por fin había llegado.

Pudo divisar el espeso bosque que cubría por completo lo que quedaba de la lejanía desde lo alto de las fronteras del País de Fuego. Observó a la persona que estaba a su lado, mirando fascinado el paisaje que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. No podía arrepentirse en el último momento, debía decírselo.

-¿Para qué hemos venido hasta acá?-preguntó con la mayor inocencia del mundo en su voz.

Era ahora o nunca, luego se arrepentiría si no lo hacía.

-Naruto-llamó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al frente-, tengo algo que decirte…

El aludido tensó su cuerpo al instante, ¿será que…? Su cara se puso levemente roja, eso explicaría el por qué habían ido a parar a un lugar tan alejado de la aldea. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, aunque comenzaba a creer que era por algo más que la dicha de un sentimiento correspondido…

-Yo…me iré de la aldea.

Ya, listo, lo había dicho, ahora sólo tenía que esperar la reacción del chico. Pudo ver como los orbes azules se abrieron enormemente como platos ante la noticia, tal parece que lo que había dicho no le había sentado de maravilla al rubio. Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás para esto.

-No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?-preguntó incrédulo-. Debes estar bromeando…

-Es en serio, esta vez es para siempre.

Las cosas parecían ir empeorando poco a poco. Los ojos azules del chico se enturbiaron momentáneamente, mientras apretaba fuertemente ambos puños; su mirada permanecía sombría y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula.

Sasuke pudo evadir a tiempo un golpe que iba a dar directo en su cara, de parte del otro chico. Retrocedió levemente, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Le dolía…le dolía mucho dejarle en ese estado, pero eso era lo mejor para ellos dos. Lo mejor para él y sus ideales en el futuro; algún día se lo agradecería.

-¡Serás bastardo!-gritó encolerizado, listo para golpearle en un intento más-, ¿¡cómo te atreves!?

Una secuela de golpes y patadas comenzó entre ambos. El Uchiha intentaba bloquear todos los golpes posibles, no quería pelear en esos momentos con el rubio, eso sólo complicaría más las cosas. Debía hallar la manera de amansar a la fiera de ojos celeste, pero ¿cómo? Sabía de antemano que el chico no estaría dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras. Siempre había sido así: Primero ir de cabeza, y luego escuchar a la razón.

Una idea brilló centelleante, pero la incertidumbre puso sede en su cabeza una vez más. ¿Qué pasaría con _eso_ que había decidido guardar tan celosamente en su pecho y en su consciencia? ¡Bah! A tomar por culo su orgullo y sus sentimientos. Lo que importaba ahora era el bienestar de Naruto y nada más. Por lo menos con el asco que le produciría al rubio, le daría tiempo de emprender su rápida partida lejos de Konoha.

-Dobe, escucha-comenzó a hablar, buscando algo de tiempo para acercarse al chico-, puedo explicarlo.

-¡Y una mierda!-volvió a la ofensiva principal, yendo hacia el cuerpo del mayor con lo mejor que tenía.

Aumentó la velocidad de evasión, intentando acercarse lo más que podía al cuerpo del contrario. Vaya, esto sería más complicado de lo que había pensado.

-Sakura-chan, Sai, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato Taishou…-comenzó a soltar con frustración-, ¿cómo puedes hacerles eso a ellos? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Todo estos años en los que estuve entrenando fueron en vano?-preguntaba con leves espasmos en su cuerpo.

-Naruto…-murmuró para sí, cambiado su expresión a una leve de aflicción.

-Yo… ¿Acaso odias tanto esta aldea como para querer irte? ¿Me odias tanto a mí también? Ja, no me extrañaría…

Para ese momento habían cedido los movimientos por parte del rubio. Ahora sólo estaba inmóvil frente al pelinegro, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica, pero sin dejar ver su mirada, con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke se había quedado quieto, observando al rubio impotente, pero rápidamente se percató de su posición actual, y al momento, decidió actuar. Con una velocidad alucinante, terminó de acercarse al cuerpo de Naruto, quedando tan sólo a un par de palmos de distancia de su rostro. Lo tomó de la barbilla suavemente, observando como unas pequeñas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de aquellos ojos que con rabia infundida les miraban.

-Eres un usuratonkachi…-bufó con una media sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro.

Y lo hizo. Había sucedido aquello.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando salir por completo aquellas finas lágrimas que intentaba contener. Pudo sentir la respiración agitada que de la nariz de Sasuke salía, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos de su propio corazón. Una sensación cálida, pero a la vez tan sofocante se apoderó de todo su ser.

Le estaba besando…Sasuke le estaba besando.

Instintivamente se aferró a la tela de las ropas del azabache. Ese beso era tan amargo, era un beso de despedida, una dolorosa despedida. Esto no se podía quedar así; llegado a esas alturas, no quería que se fuera de su lado. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en querer irse? ¿Por qué? Él…ya no lo podía soportar más.

-Sasuke…-suspiró desgarrado por dentro.

El vengador se separó lentamente de los labios del rubio, como queriendo memorizar aquella boca muy detalladamente. Su cara adoptó una gran sorpresa al ver algo que nunca creyó ver en el kitsune: Angustia, mucha angustia se había apoderado de las facciones del contrario, que le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos y con muchas cosas, que, sin quererlo, le decía tan sólo mirarlo.

_No te vayas, por favor._

Sintió como uno de sus brazos era jalado junto con su cuerpo, y nuevamente volvió a sentir aquel tacto tan áspero y dulce de los labios del Uzumaki. Éste le besaba con desespero, podía palpar la necesidad y la ansiedad que el rubio le transmitía con aquella boca que se volvió tan adictiva para él en tan pocos instantes.

-Quédate conmigo…-murmuró muy cerca de los labios del azabache, mezclándose por completo las dos respiraciones de sus cuerpos.

Y volvió a besarle. Esta vez rodeó la cintura del más pálido con el brazo que tenía libre, para unir ambos cuerpos; la mano que sujetaba con recelo el antebrazo del pelinegro, buscó ansiosa la lívida mano de Sasuke, enredando sus dedos suavemente con los de él.

_Eso_ que estaba en su pecho comenzó a doler insistentemente, y sólo se dejaba llevar por el rubio en aquellos momentos. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando él le había susurrado aquellas palabras tan quebrantado, tan desprotegido de todo, tan necesitado de él…Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar que _eso_ se apoderada de su razón, tenía que hacer lo correcto, y sabía a la perfección lo que era.

Se separó con suavidad del rubio, interrumpiendo el beso que ambos compartían. Si _eso_ no estuviera de por medio, las cosas habrían sido más simples desde un principio.

O eso era lo que él creía.

-Debo irme-se limitó a decir antes de poder alejarse aún más de aquel dolor de cabeza que era Naruto para él.

-¡No! No te vayas…-lo sujetó rápidamente por los hombros con un atisbo de desesperación marcado en sus ojos-Yo…te quiero. No sabes cuánto, teme.

Lo dijo. Había sacrificado su más grande secreto, lo único que podría anteponerse ante su sueño de ser futuro Hokage de la aldea. Sus sentimientos…Por fin se lo dijo, aunque no en las mejores condiciones, pero lo hizo. La carga tan pesada que llevaba a sus espaldas se había alivianado un poco, ahora sólo rogaba porque algo tan valioso como lo son para él sus propios sentimientos hacia Sasuke diera resultado. Esa era su última esperanza.

Pero vaya, qué tonto e iluso se había vuelto.

Otra punzada se clavó en su pecho, mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Ahora su mirar comenzaba a adoptar los indicios de una profunda desesperación. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la mano del rubio, y comenzó a retroceder torpemente. Pudo observar como el kitsune parecía escribir un poema entero en toda su cara, extendiendo su mano al frente, como queriendo recuperar aquella mano que se había desprendido de la suya tan toscamente. Mientras Sasuke retrocedía poco a poco, Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba él, hasta que el pelinegro ya no pudo retroceder más: Se encontraba al borde del acantilado. Miró de reojo hacia el oscuro vacío que parecía desplegarse en lo más profundo del barranco, y sin pensarlo mucho, se entregó de espaldas a él, cayendo libremente como un saco inerte patatas.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó el chico, ahogando una profunda exclamación en su garganta.

El momento en el que Sasuke se había lanzado hacia el barranco había transcurrido como en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. En el último momento, antes de arrojarse a sí mismo a la muerte, pudo observar aquellos ojos tan oscuros y vacíos como los de alguien que estaba muerto.

Había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Desde que lo trajo de vuelta la aldea, luego de haberlo encontrado paralizado frente al cadáver de su hermano-del cual nunca más quiso volver a hablar-, había estado actuando tan apáticamente. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie-salvo con él en monosílabos-, e incluso había perdido las ganas de entrenar o de hacer algo nuevo cada día. Siempre le veía ahí, sentado en la ventana de su casa, observando quién sabe qué.

Claro, no por nada se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, así que se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a ayudar a Sasuke a levantar ánimos-en lo normal en él-. Durante varios exhaustivos meses estuvo a su lado, ayudándole a comer, a dormir, a hablar un poco más, y cada vez que podía, le llevaba a salir fuera de esa casa, para que viera de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo estando encerrado en ella. Terminó pasando un año entero, y luego de haber soportado desprecios, insultos-de Sasuke y de los aldeanos-, rechazos o incluso golpes, por fin pudo notar un cambio en él. Parecía estar volviendo a como era antes de su partida de la aldea, cuando tenía trece.

Pero lo bueno tiende a durar poco, y en los últimos meses, observó que el azabache cada vez se mantenía más y más distanciado de él; ya no le veía mucho y eso le dolía profundamente-aunque el mismo Uchiha no sabía de aquello-. Lastimaba su pobre corazón, pero para él estuvo bien. Todo estaría bien para él si para Sasuke también lo estuviera, así que mantendría esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro para que nadie se preocupara por él. Ni el mismísimo Sasuke lo notaría.

Y ahí se encontraba, en el primer peldaño de todo un largo trecho recorrido durante un año junto a él. El vacío de sus ojos era comparable con el que mostraba el acantilado que se encontraba más abajo. Eran los mismos ojos que alguna vez vio en él cuando le encontró.

No iba a permitir que lo mismo volviera a suceder. Todo menos eso.

Decidido, se secó todo rastro de lágrimas que se encontrara en sus ojos y se arrojó con los brazos abiertos hacia el barranco. Mantenía el mirar entrecerrado ante la velocidad de la caída, que pegaba directamente en su rostro, contrayéndolo.

-¡Bakaaaa!-gritó a pleno pulmón, escuchando el eco en lo más profundo de la nada.

Una voz familiar retumbó en su cabeza, haciéndole despertar de su inconsciencia mental.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó la misma voz, un poco más arriba de él.

¿¡Pero qué carajo!? Naruto se había lanzado también al vacío, y ahora estaba arriba de él, observándole con mirada represiva. ¡Vaya idiota! ¿Qué acaso no entendía que esto lo hacía por él? Le estaba haciendo un enorme favor.

Una ira cargante comenzó a formarse en él, ¡maldición! Siempre tenía que estarle arruinando los planes.

-¡Naruto!-gritó dueño de una gran ira-. ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

-¡Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, teme!-gritó de igual manera el rubio.

-¡Estás loco!-Soltó de repente.

-¡El único que está loco aquí eres tú, baka!-respondió.

-¡Eres un usuratonkachi!

-¡Y tú un idiota sin remedio!

Increíble, hasta sucumbiendo ante un acantilado se ponían a discutir por tonterías. Durante ese momento, Naruto pudo percibir un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Sasuke. Rió ante esto.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, dobe? ¡Ambos vamos a morir!-gritó con un despectivo tono de ironía en su voz.

-¡Cállate, teme!-respondió quitándole importancia al asunto-¡Ya verás cómo salimos de ésta los dos!

Puso su mejor sonrisa zorruna, y con los brazos comenzó a impulsarse más abajo. Sasuke le miró levemente incrédulo ante lo que estaba haciendo, ¿¡qué acaso quería matarse el idiota ese!?

-¡Dob…!-pero al sentir como un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura y parte de su espalda, enmudeció, viendo una cabellera rubia apoyarse en su pecho.

-Ya te lo dije, encontraremos una forma de salir de esto juntos-y apretó más aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo la calidez del pelinegro recorrerle por completo junto con la corriente del viento, ocasionada por la velocidad a la que iban cayendo ambos.

-Esto es lo mejor…-murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? Todos nuestros amigos se preocuparían, y yo no podría vivir sin ti.

El vengador contempló expectante al bulto que se aferraba posesivamente a su cuerpo. Vaya momento para que _eso_ resurgiera de entre la parte muerta de su pecho y se reavivara tanto como el fuego que llega a consumirlo todo, absolutamente todo.

¿Cuándo terminarían de caer? Comenzaba a creer que ambos estarían suspendidos en el abismo, cayendo para siempre; eso o también el crudo final que les podía esperar a ellos al final de la caída.

-Abrázame-murmuró de repente el chico rubio al mayor.

-¿Qué?-preguntó estúpidamente sin entender lo que había dicho.

-Abrázame fuertemente-volvió a hablar el chico con una voz muy seria.

-¿Pero qué dices?-preguntó todavía confuso.

-¡Sólo hazlo, baka!

A regañadientes, Sasuke rodeó el cuerpo del menor con ambos brazos. Bufó hastiado, con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara; genial, otra vez _eso_ causaba estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente, y gracias a la corriente producida por la alta velocidad de descenso que ellos tenían, pudo rotar con facilidad el cuerpo del más pálido, quedando él más abajo, y el pelinegro arriba de él. El Uchiha se sorprendió nuevamente en ese día, ¿qué rayos pretendía hacer ese dobe ahora?

-Sujétate bien-advirtió el Uzumaki para que Sasuke espabilara con rapidez.

Observó de reojo el final de la caída, ya estaban a punto. Instantáneamente, el chico tomó fuerte impulso con el viento, y con ambos pares de pies se plantó en las rústicas paredes del acantilado con chakra, impulsando con mayor intensidad los cuerpos lateralmente.

Lo último que recordó ver antes de caer fue la cara de Naruto con determinación en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa risueña instalada en su boca. Al abrir sus ojos, observó las hojas verdes que caían de las copas de los árboles, ¿no habían muerto todavía? Entonces, ¿en dónde habían caído?

Se levantó con cierta dificultad, ya que había sufrido un daño leve en cuerpo, pero aún así se levantó. Miraba los alrededores en busca de la alborotada cabellera rubia, pero nada, no le veía, así que comenzó a caminar. Dado un par de pasos, comenzó a distinguir entre uno de las arbustos lo que era el color naranja de alguna tela rasgada por las delgadas ramas.

-¿Dobe?-comenzó a registrar por los espesos matorrales, extrayendo la tela restante de la rama.

-Por aquí, dattebayo…

Volteó hacia la procedencia de la voz, y encontró al otro chico todo magullado, con suaves moratones en la cara, y de su boca salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

-¿Pero qué…? Te lo dije, eres un usuratonkachi-se acercó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo malherido-. Podrías haber muerto.

-…Pero no lo hice-y le sonrió débilmente; al pelinegro esto terminó por imposibilitarle su dura coraza de frialdad y orgullo sobrante, y le abrazó protectoramente-. ¿Sasuke?

-Cállate-le respondió tajante, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos-, eres un idiota, ¿qué no entiendes que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ti y por nadie más?

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora es mi culpa?-protestó-¿Y yo qué hice?-e hizo uno de sus pucheros graciosos e infantiles.

-Hiciste que _eso_ apareciera-murmuró bajito con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

-¿_Eso_? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Dios, como odiaba que Naruto fuera tan cabezota e ingenuo. ¿Qué no le entendía? Si era obvio-en realidad no tanto-; él se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que había comenzado a "amar" a alguien, por eso denominó lo que sentía por el rubio con el _eso_.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada…-y puso su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Entender qué? Si tú no me has dicho nada-respondió con la mayor simpleza del mundo.

Lanzó un fanfarroneo al aire y acercó su cara a la del Uzumaki, rozando levemente sus labios con los de él, y murmurando suavemente palabras audibles sólo para el chico rubio, en su oreja.

-Yo…soy tan feliz-y le abrazó fuertemente, con ganas renovadas de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Era increíble que tan sólo cuatro palabras le supieran a gloria y lo cambiaran todo por completo. Se sentía sumergido en una gran dicha que con palabras no podría explicar.

_Yo también te quiero…_

-Ahora ya no te irás de mi lado-empezó a hablar con determinación-. No me importan cuáles hayan sido tus motivos para irte o para intentar suicidarte, sólo sé una cosa-e hizo una breve pausa, cerrando los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos-: Estaré contigo siempre. No importa si te marchas, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo; no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

-Naruto…

-Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a soportarme durante todo este tiempo?

Sasuke permaneció callado por largo rato, y luego rió; rió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, rió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era algo verdadero, algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto, simplemente no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Ahora ya nada parecía importarle, sólo Naruto estaba en su cabeza…Siempre lo estuvo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó enojado-y aterrado-ante la risotada soltada por el pelinegro.

Pero siguió sin hablarle, tan sólo lo tomó con cuidado y le recostó en su propio pecho, sin que éste opusiera resistencia alguna. El ligero claro del cielo comenzaba a desvanecerse en las sombras de los árboles; no sabían si era porque la noche estaba a punto de llegar, o porque si una tormenta estaba avecinándose por los alrededores.

-No es nada…-respondió como último antes de embriagarse y sumergirse en el aroma del chico, un aroma enteramente natural, algo tan propio de él…

Y en ese momento, no pudo negar _aquello_ nunca más.

El sonido de los truenos que parecían hacer acto de presencia en el cielo-que ahora era gris- lo mantuvo un poco más de tiempo despierto, haciéndole pensar que una tormenta se aproximaría dentro de poco.

Tal parece que tendrían que pasar la noche en el bosque los dos juntos, ¿cierto?

_Vaya locura..._

_

* * *

_

**¡Bien!, eso ha sido todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^**

¡Gracias por su tiempo! Cualquier duda, sugerencia o amenaza, serán recibidas. Los simples reviews también, no lo olviden.

Hasta otra =)


End file.
